


the lost

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen, Triple Drabble, just a bit of shipping, mention of brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Skye is determined to save Kara from Hydra's clutches. Even if she has to enlist an unlikely ally.





	the lost

“You know,”Raina says, not looking up from her book,“For an agent, you’re real shit at being subtle.”

“I’m not trying to be,”Skye returns as she drops into the chair across the table.“I need your help.”

Raina puts her book down, checks escape routes from the corner of her eyes. The hacker seems to be alone.

“Help?”she echoes. It comes out a little more intrigued than she’d like.

Skye leans closer.“There’s this agent. Your Hydra pals fucked with her brain. I’d like to undo it but that means we have to get to her first.”

“33.” Kara. She knows. Raina has met her, briefly. She’s noticed the odd moments where her eyes cloud over like there’s something she wants to remember, just out of her reach.“What’s in it for me?”

“We don’t have resources for this. I got leave to try.” Skye leans closer yet.“C’mon, Raina. We both know what it’s like to need someone to help but have no one step up. We can be that someone for her.”

Raina scoffs.

Skye waits.

Raina sighs, relents, nods.

“Thanks for nothing,”Kara spits, when the information Raina promised her for a clandestine meeting turns out not to exist, and she is instead taken in by Skye.

“You should know better than to trust me,”Raina says.

She doesn’t want to give Kara false hope by explaining.

Skye says what she can’t,“We’re going to help you.”

And against all odds, they do.

“So,”Kara says the next time she meets Raina,“I already told Skye but - well, she says she couldn’t - if you hadn’t - well, thanks. For everything.”

“Sure. No big deal.”

“It is, though.”

“If you say so.” Raina smiles.“You can buy me dinner, then.”

Kara smiles, too.“I’d like that.”


End file.
